Forget what you know
by cajun-maffia-chick
Summary: go back to the first movie..Harry's raised by anther.. and it isnt a family memebr at all.... Hog warts will never be the same.. and yet how cud it ever be different? chap 4 is up!
1. Chapter 1 among the muggle streets

" forget what you know"

By: Cajun maffia chick a.k.a nickle

A/N: I do not own any of the harry potter charters, books, original plot line or any of that .. I lay claim only to my version of the plot... and any original chars. That happen to pop up during the tale, as well as a dime I just found in my pocket .ty

Do enjoy...

**Chapter one.. Among the muggle streets**

Professor Minerva McGonagall stood in her typical emerald robe, immersed in anticipation. The lanterns had already been darkened, the homes lay quiet. Professor Dumbledore gone on urgent business leaving"this matter" to her. " not a problem" she whispered mustering up her strict tendency she showed to her students...on test days especially. Her auburn hair lay back in a tight bun, a strand here or there blowing from beneath her hat, it held a few more sliver streaks these days... But there was a problem And she knew it. These muggles were of the foulest kind. She had watched them all day, but in the end she would never question Dumbledore, he seemed to always pull the best out of the thin - air that now chilled her as she continued to wait. It was a rather peaceful, for a muggle town. McGonagall had been on the muggle side before many a time and yet it became more mysterious like the labyrinths of the giant lands, or why in heaven's sake did the put a bogey flavored jelly bean in those candies, her students, as well as her self adored so much. Her reprieve was Broken by the growl of one of those bloody motor bikes, she herself had fallen from once..long ago. This one sounded reckless, and in one heck of a hurry. " Hagrid! you have to slow-" she stopped in her sentence very few things, people for that matter could interrupt the professor. But Hagrid didn't greet her, smile or even ask where Dumbledore was- the last being the most odd. " pro- professor " " Out with it Hagrid" " He's gone" She froze and her voice took a shrill and strict tone she had last used with a student whom had turned her desk into a ravenous panther... on purpose. "Gone! What do you mean gone!" " the child- Harry Potter was gone when I arrived"

One of " he who must not be named" 's most loyal followers in the glory days now stood with a bundle in his arms. It held more value then the lives of 10,000 "mud bloods", and all the gold in the Gringotts bank of Diagon alley. Harry potter- the legend in the flesh lay in his grasp, his young son at home and with the two raised in pure blood perfection.. It would raise the dark lord to where he belonged.

**A/N**: thank your reading this little chapter of mine... please read and review prepares cookies, and a bucket of water psych with a fire hose as I've said I'll get better with time..thank all that's southern... lol c yall around. Oh by the way.. I will wait for reviews to continue... after that I will keep it current!


	2. Chapter 2 who raised Harry?

**A/N: again I do not own anything potterish..Oh and I lay claim to this plot… and a wonderful candy bar I am snacking on at this moment. **

**Ty so much for those whom reviewed! I shall be reading your stories **

**angelbaby7sat**: ty and here's ya update. .I will try to remain current.. yeah this storyline is random I must say…

**Cartri-Howlman-Carthaki-Spy: **this chapter will answer your question.. don't worry new plot twist to come. trust me other than that I can't tell u.. sry

The leaves were growing crisp on the trees, only the ever greens showed no true change. The fireplaces of hundreds were filled with the glow of floo powder. The flying cars and enchanted brooms set in motion slowly stealing the sky from the birds themselves. Everyone whom had a child of age, and received the post this morning, was headed to one place- Diagon Alley. . The wizarding world that came so close to London was packed to its gills with wizards, and witches, tall, small young and old. Each bustling around buying book, wands and familiars. The alley was packed worse than a giant in a trunk, and among the brewing stew of people were two boys each 11 trailed by the richest man to date. " we will have the best Harry" the blonde wizard replied as Harry looked longingly through the shop window at the newest broom on the market, one that very few had the privilege of riding. It sat like a blank piece of parchment, Harry nodded to his brother.. he knew his name would be written upon it, his father always got them what they wanted. The elder wizard took this moment to tap Harry on the shoulder with his long, black, snake tipped cane. " Come along.. boys let's get inside." Harry obeyed a smile on his lips, the smile of a spoiled child…one that held hidden agendas between the teeth. As he entered the shop he scratched the scar he had received from an accident or so he was told… he couldn't actually remember.

XXX

Dumbledore paced his office as he did when in thought, or if he found that he had no thought at all. Two of his most trusted confidants stood within these four walls, only these chosen few, and the sleeping pictures would know of what was spoken here. "He is coming to Hogwarts today ..Professor." Professor Minerva McGonagall stated simply though her voice was sharp and worry hung from the very syllables. No reply came to her comment as it simply hung in the already heavy air. After a few moments of the relentless silence Hagrid spoke " Professor sir, I could take him-" Dumbledore held up a hand. " no no Minerva please watch over Harry, do take great care of it.. Hagrid do the same. You both must take great caution. All will work out in time." They nodded each in return to their orders, worry still hinting on their faces. There are three types of silence… the heavy peaceful sort after a long laugh, the easy sort, respectful silence, and the most heavy type one that held a foreboding of bad times ahead. This was the one each left through as they prepared for the sorting ceremony.

XXX

His family had already moved on to the animal shop as he stood alone in Alabaster's shop waiting impatiently for the old man to pick anther wand. The first one had removed doors and ruffled their papers everywhere as if blowing a huff of annoyance ta the fact it had been chosen for the wrong wizard. The second had blown up something! Obviously it was a little peeved about the selection. And now the young boy waited for anther, half of him wondering how a pure blood could take so bloody long, and the other more nagging side telling him this man knew what he was doing- to be kind and patient. This nagging side of him Harry could never understand, his father held no such thoughts. "Here try this..Just be very careful" Harry took the wand with a sly motion as he backed dup and felt as if he was covered in a warm blanket. "Curious, very curious" "what?" "That wand has a phoenix feather in it young man, and the only other one that holds a feather from that bird was used by _you know who_." V-?" " shhh! But yes that wand was used to do great things -He paused-terrible, but great"

XXX

Harry's younger blonde haired brother held all his items, including the best pair of owls money could buy, both black as the heart of _you know who _, each with eyes yellow as the bellies of mud bloods cowards. It was going to be the perfect first year, and it was going to go his way. Slytherin would in no doubt win the house cup. His family would rule the school and that crack pot Dumbledore had better no get in his way. "Harry happy Birthday!" he called to his brother who stood outside of alabaster's. He pushed and shoved his way through the crowd, more important things waited for him then them. The train for example would be coming soon and they had to get to that platform. " move you" he shouted to the last person before handing the caged owl to him. Harry grinned shoving his brother in the arm. "Thanks Draco"

**A/N:** shocking' isn't it? Please r&r waits with candy bars and fire hose ponders wonder if Harry's "good side" will prevail and where did this side come form?


	3. Chapter 3 to anther great year at HW

The stars stood within their patterns, the white candle's flames seemed to pause, as if the ceiling was among the few who knew the true importance of this moment. Mr. Harry Malfoy sat in the hot seat, his hair slick back perfectly smooth , as he robe lay perfectly around him. Professor McGonagall sat the sorting hat upon his crown , instantly the rambling began. " Hmm lots of potential here. .hmmm "Harry shut his eyes softly. " put me in Slytherin like my family" " B-Slytherin heh? Well you'd have no problem there non at all." " Put me there hat" " whoa boy I heard you, however I'm calling the shots! Gryffindor! Harry couldn't believe e his ears, neither could the Gryffindor house for that matter. Meanwhile Dumbledore, Hagrid, and Professor McGonagall were grateful to the old wizard's hat and it rebellion.

XXX

That night everyone was talking and laughing at Hogwarts. The goal was to get to know your roommates as soon as possible, and it seemed the effect was that every one felt in their place. Everyone except Harry who felt more out of place than a playing card on a wizard's chess board. His roommates included all the boys of his year, and none other than Ronald Wesley's bunk was above his own. Laughing , snorting, and yelling filled the room to the rafters as Harry sat still confused and upset about his unfair placement. " here a young British voice said wrecking his steaming train of thought. He looked up to see a short nervous- the meekest he ever seen in fact- black haired wizard who was handing him a chocolate frog." Thanks- he paused not knowing the name needed to input and finish this thought. " Oh! I'm Neville L- Neville Longbottom" Harry took the wizard's hand he ha d heard of the Longbottoms a pure blood family. " Harry Malfoy" " Malfoy? Oh.." Neville said looking away started a bit as Harry looked down to his trading card: Albus Dumbledore.

XXX

Dumbledore sat at the head of the long table that was in the great hall. The house elves had already cleaned up exceptionally so, as was always in his view. " That went rather well" Dumbledore stated softly as he looked over the professors and staff. " yes but we do have a well mixed group this year I better be ready." Madame Humphrey said with a roll of her eyes, as she received an elbow from her dear friend Professor Sprout. Dumbledore simply smiled a laugh in his eyes. "I'd agree with you there, we have to be ready for everything and anything for that matter." Dumbledore raised his chalice, each Professor following suit. " to anther great year at Hogwarts!" This was replied by "Here Here's and clicking of glasses. Harry Malfoy's first year had officially begun

A/N: sry a lil short next chap I am gunna skip ahead a bit…fair warning. SO will ron and Harry become friends? And how will Harry and Snape interact for that matter?


	4. Chapter 4 the mudblood challenge

A/n: sry it took me a lil longer to update this time.. life's been really piling it on! LoL my thanks to my reviews… those who messaged me, and even my flamers. I('m the type when you tell me I can't do something. .I'm gunna try twice as hard! I do not own Harry Potter, and such, nor a beta for that matter or the will to quit writing ty yall- Cajun

Chapter4 the next leaf on the tree of life

The chill in the air bit at any bare flesh that a wizard or witch dared to show. Fowl could been seen making there yearly trip south.. Old Man Winter was making his slow and theatrical appearance. This season was the longest to unfold as if old man winter's cane was stuck in a bloody rut. Harry Malfoy was finally getting used to the "production" of getting from one class to the next.. At this instant he was walking through the courtyard on his way to potions, the cold air nipped at him, but didn't seep into his mind. His mind lay filled to the gills with the interesting charms class laying at the top of the heap. As imploding bits of levitating objects passed his mind's eye, UMPH! He had run head long into a solid mass that broke his thoughts and bruised his behind as it hit the merciless ground. A sea of books fell around him like the effects of a mismatched wand and wizard. " You better wa-" he cut off seeing he was talking to _her._ Herminie Granger.. the way that name brought annoyance to his mind in such high amounts he feared he would implode or melt into the cracks between the blades of grass only for an instant of escape. Just as he was about to open his lips once more, a British tone stopped him flat: "Harry! You must look at something besides your shoes when you walk!" A shove came to his back as he stood and turned to see none other than Ron Wesley.

XXX

Draco Malfoy looked over "his" scroll for the ridiculous assignment that the-he didn't even have a insult that fit his transfiguration professor. " _what animal would you become if you could, why, and explain how using the goblet to animal example"._ What the bloody hell kinda assignment was that! He resisted the urge to crumple "his" scroll as he simple took a deep breath looking to the Slytherin witch before him. This one had a crush on him and he was going to flip this coin till he got all the luck out of it. " This will do" he scoffed rolling up the scroll and turning away, leaving the brown haired witch a blush and a smile instantly .

XXX

Ron now stood by Herminie , her books in his hands as he had finally calmed her by assuring her all thirteen were there. "Now honestly I know you two are- not quite friends yet, he paused with a smirk at the understatement, however I cant allow my two good mates run each other down!" Harry had to smile as Herminie jus t blew the bangs out of her face. "You both need to settle this before you blow up the school with your fighting." " your brilliant Ron!" Herminie said as she grinned and shoved Ron leaving him smiling and confused. "Harry Malfoy I challenge you to a duel after class." Herminie stated a glint of mischief in her eyes.. now she would prove here self.


End file.
